tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Hastur
Hastur is BLK(Biohazard) Demoman, created by Spycrabington654. His normal theme is Disturbed - Indestructible. His battle theme is Dark Souls 3: The Ringed City - Slave Knight Gael Symphonic Metal Cover Appearance Hastur is BLK(Biohazard) Demoman, wearing Bedouin Bandana(Painted A Distinctive Lack of Hue), Bruiser's Bandanna(Painted A Distinctive Lack of Hue), Juggernaut Jacket, Storm Stompers and Horseman's Hand-Me-Down. He carries a magically enchanced katana blade, that turns into a giant sword during the rage. In "Lineage", Hastur gets a set of armor, comprised of Bushi-Doe, Sole Savior and gauntlets from Tf2 Hex - . His cape gets longer, almost touching the ground and the hood comes down, revealing Brutal Bouffant(Painted Extraordinary Abundance of Tinge). Origin Not very much is know about Hastur's past - he almost never talks about it and even then most of it is very loose fit. From his words, he was born in England, in a family of fisherman. His father was an alcoholic and rather picky and abusive man. There were barely one day without a conflict between him and Hastur or Hastur's mother, always ending up beating them both. One day, everything gone too far, as Hastur's father, in his alcohol delusion, tore out his son's eye with a pitchfork. The surge of pain struck Hastur like never before. But then, an avalanche of anger of unknowned force filled the young boy, directing his next moves. He took his father by the troath with one hand, and then punched trough his belly with another. Shocked, scared and feeling conflicted about his newfound powers, Hastur quickly gathered food, clothes and a backpack and ran off to the big world, that was now opened to a boy. He walked many roads, met a lot of people, withnessed many things and learned many things before he finally realised who he was and always meant to be. At the age of 25, Hastur traveled to ancient temple in the Caucassian Mountains, where he got a vision of a past of his family of near-legendary Blood Knights and his inner strength. Guided by the vision trough the temple, he found a amulet, that gave him an opportunity to open up his true potential, that was sealed. The amulet itself became a part of Hastur's soul and carved in to his mind one sentence, that he keeps remebering - "Light and blood will face the darkness, when the humanity will be on verge of fall.". Hastur, interested in his new limits, began trying himself in different adventures, facing off with demon, monsters and many other things and expirimentating with his magic, before finally meeting the P.I.A at the age of 33, where he found his purpose in life. Whenever its true or not, it doesn't matter to the Agency, due to Hastur being one of the best hunters that they ever got on service. As long as he stayes dedicated to his job well, they don't care about it that much. Personality and Behavior Despite his edgy and grim appearance, Hastur is very friendly and enthusiastic person. Well, until he gets into a fight. There, he becomes mute, cold-blooded and very determined to finish the job. Due to his powers, he sometimes gets too angry and will do something violent or crush something(or someone) to blow off some steam. He's also courageful, brave and honourful fighter, meaning that he won't kill someone, if they are surrendering. Powers and Abilities Being a direct succesor of Blood Knights family, Hastur has a quite an arsenal of abilities: * 'Superhuman Condition - '''Although his limits are still in question, his feats of strength are mind-blowing. He can lift skyscrapers with relative ease, outran a F-1 car, can easily withstand a direct rocket attack, dodge minigun fire and many more. Pretty impressive, right? * '''Lightning manipulation - '''Hastur's most powerful element. He can do many things with it: can charge his blade to perform more powerful attacks, fire electrical bolts from his hands, create electrical barriers, channel lightnings trough metal objects, summon thunderstorms, rain thunderbolts from the sky, make clones and projections, teleport, cast chain and ball lightning, make hard constructs, fly via static electricity, etc. * '''Blood magic - '''this magic is at medium in Hastur's arsenal and bases mostly on self-sustain. It gives him immence regeneration that helped hunter survive being sliced in half, longlivety, immunity to most known to man toxins, ability to breathe in vacuum, and so on. Besides that, Hastur has four unique moves - "Hardening", "Lineage", "Release" and "Blood Mark". "Hardening" turns his skin into somekind of metal, making him almost impenetrable. "Lineage" gives him Blood Knight Armor and doubles both his physical and magical strength but it makes harder for Hastur to control his actions. "Release" does what it says - Hastur releases big waves of crimson red energy in a medium range from his body, dealing immence damage to the surrounding."Blood Mark" creates a massive red energy circle, that doesn't let anyone, except Hastur, to escape from its radius. The radius itself can be changed by the hunter, growing bigger or smaller, up to the mile in diameter. Being inside the circle, Hastur can summon a giant tornado by slamming his sword into centre of the circle, plunging everything inside of it. * '''Dark magic - '''Least known and most uncontrolable of Hastur's magic. Only active when hes using "Blood Knight Lineage". While using it, the hunter can fire dark rock-like shards, that can blast trough armored soldiers, summon giant wolfes and spiders and use every shadow in a line of sight to create hands out of them to grab and chain opponents. * '"Blood Knight Lineage" - '''Second phase of "Lineage". It ups Hastur's power in 5 times and gets mental resistance to the max, but hes totally loses control of himself. During that, his lightnings turn red and black and his right arm turns into dark, corrupted version of itself with claws and spikes on the shoulder. With this arm, Hastur can fire sharp bone-like projectiles, create whips and even duplicate hands. This state even causes a solar eclipse during the battle as a side effect. Beside his magic skills and physical condition, he has few additional skills, that Hastur had picked up in his life: * '''Expert close-quater fighter - '''He knows 7+ eastern fighting styles and 12 western, that he evenly uses in a battle. * '''Knowledge of monsters - '''Hastur know a lot about of monster that hes fighting: where to strike the beast, whats monsters strong and weak sides, which creature can breathe fire or fly, etc. * '''Tactical mind - '''He always prepares before a fight and examines his opponents during it. * '''Special weaponary - '''Despite being quite good with ranged weaponry, Hastur prefers to fight face-to-face and his favorite weapon helps him with that. Zandatsu(as runes on it says) is a black, perfectly balanced, dual-wieled katana, made out of unknown metallic material, was founded during A.M.C.U.(Agency Mobile Capture Unit) raid on abandoned temple in Japan. Despite being 500+ years old, this sword is in perfect condition and magic, that resonates within it, is still strong. With this relic, Hastur can rip trough tank armor like trough butter. Beside the sword, the hunters arsenal also includes dozens of silver shurikens, chakrams, M1911 pistols, '44 revolvers, a modified assault carabine with silver bullets and many holy relics to take down demons and undead with more ease. Faults and Weaknesses * '''Light(Holy) Magic - '''Despite having resistance to it, Hastur still suffer from holy magic more then other freaks, even with "Hardening". * '''Uncontrolable rage - '''As mentioned earlier, "Blood Knight Lineage" has one major flaw - it turns its user into rageful, mindless Berserker whose only desire is killing. When Hastur activates "Blood Knight Lineage", he loses control of his actions and can do catastrophical damage to both enemies and allies. It can also lead him into a trouble, that he cannot comprehend. * '''Freaks with immence strenght - '''Even that much of defensive capabilities, Hastur can still be hurt via immence physical or magical damage. His regeration can regrow a disitegrated limb or even head, but not full dissasemble or disitegration of a body. Plus, he can still feel pain and be exhausted. Trivia * Despite sharing name with one of H.P. Lovecraft's monster (Hastur, The King in Yellow, to be precise), this Hastur has nothing to do with source material. * He is ambidexterous, meaning that he can easily wield his katana in both hands. * He is 38 years old and happily married. * Originally, he would have a red cybernetic katana, right mechanical arm, a trenchcoat and an armored gauntlet on the left hand, taking insperation from Jetstream Sam from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance during normal state, and his Blood Knight Armor would like a mix between Slave Knight Gael from Dark Souls 3 and Alucard's Dracula look from Hellsing:Ultimate. But, because of limitations of GMod, this idea was scrapped. * He is somewhat reference to early mentioned Slave Knight Gael, with major changes in design, powers and lore. Category:BLK Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Demomen